The Dearest
by Kusanagi de Tsurugi
Summary: Uh'hum... Please read by yourself... Dedicate to my best friend Karyn Schiffer
1. Chapter 1

I want to dedicate this story to my best favorite author, Yemi Hikari, and my best friend, Karin Schiffer. I hope you can enjoy this story...=3

Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine

**For The Dearest**

Chapter: 1

Aizen was dead, and the winter war was over. But the end of war was always left a deep wound, as well as Soul Society. There were so many shinigamies injured and even killed in the war. They take a long time to rebuild all the destruction that was left behind by three former shinigamies. Also, the injured fukutaichou and taichou took a long time to recover, so gotei thirteen would not operated properly like before the war.

Ichimaru Gin, though at first he followed Aizen, but at the end of the winter war he turned to help the shinigami to defeat Aizen. Ichimaru was forced to help Aizen in order to protect those most precious to him. The person he loves most wholeheartedly. But treason is still treason. For that, he will receive punishment from the Seireitei. But, for the time being, pending the taichou and fukutaichou the injured recover and make a decision of what punishment will be given for him, Ichimaru in care of division four to recover his wounds.

~ H ~

Meanwhile, at the residence of the winter war hero. Isshin introduced to his two daughters of a snowy-haired boy with beautiful emerald eyes, "Yuzu ... Karin, this is Hitsugaya Toushirou, he will stay with us for a while."

Yuzu smiled sweetly to Toushiro, "Hi Toushiro, my name is Yuzu" said Yuzu friendly. While, Karin who was already familiar with Toushiro just lift her hand, "Yo ... Toushiro," said Karin

But Toushiro did not respond to them, and still stood in place staring at them with a puzzled look. Toushiro emerald eyes look bigger and innocent. He looked like a normal kid around Karin and Yuzu's age.

Karin raised an eyebrow. Then Isshin put his hand on Toushiro's shoulder, "Uh ... Toushiro-kun lost his memory, so that he lost his ability to speak and perform daily activities," said Isshin sadly. He felt guilty about not able to protect his former third seat.

Yuzu looked at Toushiro with a sad face, "Poor Toushiro-kun," said Yuzu. She almost cried. Yuzu hold Toushiro wrist with both of her hands, "take it easy dad, we'll keep Toushiro," said Yuzu. Then after that he drag Toushiro came in, and without saying anything Toushiro follow Yuzu.

After Yuzu and Toushiro disappear from her sight, Karin stared at Isshin with what-The hell-going on Look. Isshin sighed to see 'I will not let you go before you explain it to me' wrote in her daughter face. Isshin gave a sign to his daughter to follow her into the living room and Karin followed him.

Hitsugaya Toushirou, the youngest taichou in the history of gotei thirteen, the boy genius who managed to pass the academy in the shortest time, and the youngest shinigami who managed to activate his bankai, lost all his memory after the winter war ended. Presume he was too shocked because accidentally stabbed Hinamori. Right now he wasn't able to remember who he was and even did not remember how to perform everyday activities along spoke. Right now he was nothing more than a newborn baby and do not know how to survive.

Soul Society tried to restore the memory of the young taichou, or at least taught the taichou to perform daily activities. But right now Seireitei was undergoing the process of rebuilding. And the fourth division was too busy to healing shinigamies who wounded during the winter war and couldn't watch the young taichou 24/7. Therefore, ichigo brought Toushiro to living world. He felt Toushiro would be supervised when he was on his family. He believed Yuzu and Karin also must be willing to care for Toushiro.

"So that was happened," said Isshin close the explanation. Karin nodded her head understandingly of her father's explanations, "So ... Ichi-nii brought Toushiro here because the Soul Society was too busy to watch him?" asked Karin to make sure that she didn't miss something.

"Yeah," Isshin replied briefly. Then Karin got up and stretched her hand, "Well ... of course I will gladly take care of Toushiro," karin said with smile. Then she leave Isshin to located Tousiro and Yuzu were.

~ H ~

Ichigo just returned from Soul Society with Rukia when he found Toushiro was sitting in the dining room, staring at Yuzu who was cooking dinner. Ichigo then approached her and put his hand on Toushiro's shoulder. Then the attention of the young taichou diverted to Ichigo, Toushiro looked at him with his big emerald eyes, "Are you hungry, Toushiro?" asked Ichigo. But the young taichou forget what the meaning of the word 'hunger' is not responding. Although he knew what the meaning of hunger, he must have forgotten how to respond to Ichigo, "Are you thirsty, Toushiro?" Ichigo asked again. This time do not have to wait for a response Toushiro, Ichigo took glass and juice box from the refrigerator. Then he pour the juice into the glass and put it in the Toushiro's hands.

Toushiro received the glass, but he just stared at the glass with a puzzled look. patiently Ichigo hold Toushiro hands and bring the glass to Toushiro's mouth. After the juice pour into his mouth, Toushiro's eyes widen and he drunk the content of the glass greedily. Toushiro was very thirsty but do not know how to say it.

Because of the rush, Toushiro cough. Than Ichigo rubbed his back to help calm him. After the glass was empty, Ichigo refilled it. That time without having to be told, Toushiro brought the glass in his hand to his mouth, and he drained the glass slowly.

Ichigo sight turned soft. He was sympathetic to the young taichou who couldn't care for himself. Usually he would be angry if someone treated him like a child. But now, he couldn't do anything without help of people around him, "Yuzu, have you got something to Toushiro eat?" asked Ichigo to his sister who was busily cooking dinner.

"In fridge there is chocolate pudding. If Toushiro hungry, he could eat it," said Yuzu while stirring the pot. Then Ichigo took the pudding and fed it to Toushiro. Sure enough, the young taichou swallow it happily. Rukia came to dining room when she caught the sight of Ichigo fed Toushiro. she smiled for Ichigo was like a father who was caring for his child.

~ H ~

During dinner time, all the Kurosakies, Rukia and Toushiro gathered in the dining room. Their dinner menu today was curry rice, everyone on the dining room began to eat curry rice in front of them but Toushiro. He just stared at his curry rice.

"Toushiro ..." Called Karin. Then the said boy's attention turned to her, the young taichou. Karin whom sits next to Toushiro Toushiro gave spoon. After that she showed to Toushiro how to take the rice with a spoon, put into your mouth, then chewed and swallowed. Toushiro looked at the spoon that held a few seconds and did what Karin showed to him. After that he did it again and again until the rice on the plate out.

After the dinner, Ichigo showed Toushiro his room and change Toushiro clothes with his pajamas which too large for Toushiro's small frame. In his mind, Ichigo made a note to buy a few pairs of clothes for Toushiro because he had no other clothes than those he was wearing earlier. After that Ichigo told him to sleep in his bed while Ichigo himself to sleep on a futon. Today, at least Toushiro learn how to eat his food.

~ H ~

A week has passed since Toushiro first came to the house Kurosaki family. Right now he had learned many things. He was able to tell if he was hungry and thirsty also some other daily activities such as change their own clothes and bathing. Toushiro quickly understand what was Rukia and Kurosaki family taught him. For that, they have no trouble to teach Toushiro.

Ichigo was sitting while watching TV with Rukia when someone rang the doorbell of his house. Meanwhile, Yuzu and Karin were showing picture on some books to Toushiro and helped him identify the names of objects in the book. Then lazily, Ichigo went toward the front door.

For the time, Ichigo, Karin and Yuzu' s school were closed because their school buildings damaged during the winter war, and it take long time to fix it. Therefore Ichigo was always there for Toushiro, and had no worry when he and Rukia patrolled because there was people who always watch Toushiro.

Ichigo's eyes widened as he opened the door. In front of the door was stood a silver-purple haired young man. Then Ichigo stares turned into anger glare to the man who had helped Aizen and turned against him during the winter war, Ichimaru Gin.

~H~

Yosh... this is my first fanfiction that I wrote in English (rewrite actually)

English is not my first language, and actually I'm not sure with my grammar

So, I really need your suggestion and review

And I'm so sorry for miss spell and grammatical error

Mind to review?

-kusanagi-


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own BLEACH!

For The Dearest

Ichigo was watching TV with Rukia when someone rung his house doorbell. Then Ichigo came lazily to open the door. As soon as the door opened, Ichigo's eyes widened seeing a white-haired young man standing in front of the door. And Ichigo's stare turned into glare as man who stood in front of him, non other than the person who had helped Aizen and turned against him during the winter war, Ichimaru Gin.

Chapter: 2

"What the hell are you doing here?" asked Ichigo coldly when he saw Gin.

"Uh'uh ... I heard the Chibi-taichou is here," Gin said nervously. His smile that usually he used didn't slightest on his face, "May I meet him?" asked Gin.

Ichigo crossed his hands in front of his chest and frowned, "What for? Didn't you satisfy to see him suffer?" Ichigo asked coldly.

"But, I do not ..." Gin unfinished defended himself when Ichigo closed the door infront of his face. But before the door was completely closed, he holded it, "Wait ... I didn't come to hurt him ..." Gin said, "I just want to meet him ..." his face looked so sad.

"What's your purpose? What a traitor like you to meet Toushiro for?" asked Ichigo coldly.

"I ..." Gin tried to explain himself to Ichigo, but he did not know how to begain and say it.

"Wait, Ichigo ..." Isshin suddenly appeared behind Ichigo, "Let he come in."

Ichigo frowned. Though he didn't trushed the white-haired man, Ichigo obeyed his father and let Ichimaru come in. But he appeared continuesly burn a hole behind Gin's back.

~ H ~

"Then, explain yourself what is your purpose to come here!" Ichigo asked the white-haired shinigami who sit in front of him. He crossed his hands over his chest and looked at Gin with grim face.

They were in Kurosaki's living room. Right now, Gin no longer wore his shihakuso. He just wore a plain white long-sleeved shirt which he folded up to the mid-arm and black pants, "Uh'uh ... I have received my punishment. Soul Society decided to throw me into the human world and sealed all my shinigami's strength," said Gin .

Ichigo nodded his head understandly, "Then why do you come here?" Ichigo asked again.

"As I said... Before I threw to the living world, I heard the chibi-taichou was lost all his memories and taken care by Kurosaki family," said Gin. He paused for a moment like collected on all his brave, "I want you to let me take care of chibi-taichou," Gin said quietly.

Hearing the Gin statement, Ichigo laughed, "What?" Ichigo asked with sarcasm, "what's make you think I'll let you take care of Toushiro."

Gin lowered his head, "Please... I beg to you," Gin begged, "I heard the chibi-taichou just temporary live here. After he returned to the Soul Society, I will never have a chance to see him again. Therefore, as long as he is here, as much as possible I want to take care of him."

"What is your purpose then?" asked Ichigo grimly, "why do you plead to take care of Toushiro so much?"

"I ..." not yet finished talking Gin talk, Ichigo interrupted him.

"Is it because you feel guilty about hurting him? Do you try to fix your mistake with a care? Do you think everything will be back right again when you take care of him? No... You can't easily erase all the mistakes you've done ... "

"Ichigo ..." snaped Isshin with a high voice. Then Ichigo was silence and grumbel to his father. Meanwhile, the white-haired man in front of him bowed his head. His face showed that he felt very guilty, "Gin, could you explain why you want to take care of Toushiro?" Isshin asked gently.

"I ... it might be better if I did not explain it. That's the best for him ..." replied Gin.

"Gin ... when I was a taichou of gotei thirteen, I was always watching you and Ran-chan," Isshin said, tried to make gin more open himself, "I know you really love Ran-chan as well as Ran-chan do."

Hearing the statement, Gin raised his head and opened his eyes. Then seen a pair of widened eyes as same color as Toushiro's, just it were paler. He surprised the former taichou of tenth division was always watching him.

"And I also knew you were always watching Toushiro from a distance after the little boy joined gotei thirteen. And from the way you behave in front of him, you seemed to be careful and hide something from him. But it appeared because you tried to protect him from something."

Isshin paused for awhile, and saw Gin's reaction.

Gin's eyes widened, he seemed to want saying something but he couldn't spill it.

Meanwhile, Ichigo keeped silence since he was the only one in the room who didn't understand what his father tried to say.

"Ran-chan told me once. She ever borne your child, but she never seen her own baby as the baby died as soon as she/he was born. After that, you seemed trying to stay away and leave her behind. But you never really could leave her. You couldn't deny the fact that you love her too much, so you couldn't leave her even you was trying to protect her away from Aizen, did't you? You didn't want Ran-chan followed you as you were bound by Aizen, right?"

Gin grind his teeth and clenched his hands on his thight. His face turned sad.

"Now face me and answer my questions," said Isshin firmly. Then Gin raised his head and looked at Isshin with his pale emerald eyes, "Is it true that Ran-chan's child was dead?" Isshin asked cautiously, looking at Gin's pale emerald eyes. He did so to avoid Gin lied when answering the question.

Gin's eyes widened at the question, "That is ... I ..." Gin closed his eyes and bowed his head again.

"Gin ... face to me and answer my question, NOW!" said Isshin firmly. He gave stess on the end of his sentence.

"No... The child did not die," Gin said quietly. Isshin smiled at Gin's answer. While Ichigo's eyes widened understand what his father was trying to say.

"Oya-jii ..." Ichigo said in disbelief. But the father raised his hand to motion him to silence.

"The last question, where did you hide your son?" asked Isshin again. This time with a soft voice.

"Junrinan, district one of Rokungai. I left him with a granny who lived with a little girl," replied Gin quietly.

"You were the one who gave the child's name, right?" asked Isshin. Gin nodded, "I didn't want Aizen to found him, so I give him Hitsugaya name, Hitsugaya Toushiro."

"He's in the family room with Karin and Yuzu. Now go and please meet him," said Isshin with a smile. Then Gin got up from his seat and headed to the place his son located.

Ichigo looked at her father with a sad look. In his heart, there were various kinds of mixed feelings, "I still do not understand why he left Toushiro in Rokungai," said Ichigo to his father.

Isshin raised an eyebrow to his son. Ichigo was still immature, "Gin did it to protect Toushiro," said Isshin.

"But... why? Wouldn't it actually hurt Toushiro's feeling if he knew it?" asked Ichigo again.

"Despite Ran-chan's rank in gotei thirteen, when she bare Toushiro, was still low. But the boy is a child who born of two shinigami. And then again, Gin was known as child prodigy who could pass shinigami academy in singel year himself. Imagine a child who will birth of both of them, he certainly has enormous reiatsu and power, "answered Isshin

"Talking about who was hurt more, compare Toushiro himself, Gin far more hurt. He couldn't hear the first word or saw his own son first step." Isshin paused awhile for take a long breath and then continue.

"Ichigo... see the development of their belove children is their own happiness to every parents, you should know that," said Isshin firmly, "I can understand how Gin feel because I did felt it by myself when you and your sisters were born. I also will protect my belove children willingly, even though I have to get hurt. Hasn't Masaki taught you that? "

Ichigo was silence. He did remember when her mother tried to protect him from a hollow. She was willing to sacrifice her life for the sake of protected him.

"Though, there is still one more person who as hurt as Gin do," said Isshin as he draw long breath. He stared at the ceiling of the room and then got up to see the Gin and Toushiro, and so Ichigo did.

~ H ~

Gin walked into the living room and saw two girls were showing something to a white haired boy. Then Gin came to them, "May I speak privately with Toushiro?" Gin asked the girls.

Karin and Yuzu looked at the white-haired man in front of them with strange gaze. But then they nodded and left the two of Gin and Toushiro.

Toushiro raised his head and looked at Gin with both of his big emerald eyes. They looked so clear and innocent. Gin then kneeled in front of Toushiro and touched the young taichou cheek softly. And Toushiro just silent to be touched by the white haired man.

"I see... you completely lose your memory, don't you?" Gin asked sadly. Then he smiled ironically, "if you didn't, you've been screaming and attack me now." said Gin again.

Gin opened his eyes and looked at Toushiro gently. Then he rose his skinny hand and stroked the boy's soft white hair, "I've been waiting so long time to do this to you," said Gin. His face turned sad as well.

"I'm so sorry, all this time I never take care of you properly. I'm sorry for never there when you needed me. I'm sorry for can't being a good parent for you." Without he realized, Gin had tears running down his cheeks. The silver fox who always smiled, now cried.

Toushiro raised his hand and touched Gin's wet cheek. He did not say anything and just stared at Gin with his big emerald eyes.

"Tears?" asked Toushiro finally. His voice sounded so clear and soft. Thanks to Karin and Yuzu, now Toushiro could already say a few words.

Gin couldn't keep his grief anymore. He hugged Toushiro tightly and cried on his small shoulder. He wanted to release all the saddness and guilty that he had keeped by himself this far.

Until this time, he always wanted to be able to hold his son this close. He always wanted to look at his son's slept face, saw him smiling, heard his voice, and hugged him this thight. But so far, he could only look at him from a distance.

He was afraid... he was afraid when he getting closer ever alittle, Aizen would found his secret and hurt his belove son. He was grateful, he was still alive and be able to embrace Toushiro this close without having to fear Aizen would hurt his son. He was grateful...

~ H ~

Ichigo, Isshin and Rukia, who just came, stared to Gin and Toushiro from a distance. After released Toushiro, Gin wiped off his eyes. Then Ichigo talked loud enough for Gin heard, "I'll take the bag and packed Toushiro needs," then after that the orange-haired teenager went up his room and prepared Toushiro needs.

Isshin looked at his son with a smile. Looked like Ichigo has begun to understand Gin. Meanwhile, Rukia, who didn't know anything, just looked at Ichigo and raised an eyebrow to him.

After all the Toushiro's requirements ready, Ichigo gave it to Gin. Then Gin wrote the apartment address that Soul Society provided for him, and thanked the Kurosakies and Rukia. He told Isshin that the Soul Society had given him a little amout of money and provided a small apartment before he underwent his sentence to throw into the human world. He promised to find a job to support himself and his son.

"Gin ... if you need help, please do not hesitate to tell me," said Isshin to Gin who had gotten ready to go with Toushiro.

Gin bowed and thanked Isshin, "Thank you Kurosaki-san," said Gin.

Then this time Karin's turn to spoke, "If you need someone to watch Toushiro, we are ready every time, don't we, Yuzu?" Yuzu nodded her head with bright smile.

"Hai... Arigatou," said Gin with a smile. He was grateful for the good intentions of the girls.

Isshin gave a sign to his son to say something to Gin. Then with a flushed of embarrassment, the orange-haired teenager opened his mouth, "Be careful on the way," Ichigo said quitely.

Isshin laughed at his son's flushed face and asked, "Is it all?"

Ichigo send a death glare to his father and then looked at Gin, "I'm sorry for suspect you," said Ichigo. His face grew red with embarrassment.

Gin smiled, "Thank you, Kurosaki-kun."

After that Gin take Toushiro's hand, and walk away leaving the Kurosaki's residence. Deep in his heart, Gin promised to use the remaining time of Toushiro lived in the living world with treat him well and restore his lost time with his son.

~H~

Yeah... the second chapter...

Special thanks for:

Maru de kusanagi (Yeah! we are kusanagi family...XD)

Light Lamperouge (Thank you... I will keep in my mind... =3)

Karyn Schiffer (Love ya... XD *LoL*)

Yemi Hikari (I sooo glad you mind to review my fic...=D but I really couldn't found a beta reader by myself since I don't understand how it work... would you like to be my beta? *puppy eyes*)

And

You All

Mind to review? Should I stop here or continue?

-kusanagi-


End file.
